


飞行体验

by salomeeeeeee



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeeeeeee/pseuds/salomeeeeeee
Summary: 预警：性瘾杰克
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 6





	飞行体验

泰勒消失了，这意味着我有一周没有睡过一个好觉了。

唯一的线索只有抽屉里的那些机票存根。

飞机依次降落在克里西菲尔德机场。

爱田机场。

西塔克机场。

乘务员在递上法式蓝带鸡时会叫我长官。

每一座城市的街道上都游荡着俱乐部的成员，他们都长着一张工蜂般的脸，穿着发皱的衬衫，短袖下露出手肘的淤痕，嘴角泛青，每一步踏得结结实实，意志牵着肉体。我跟在他们的屁股后头走进酒吧，问正在擦拭滤冰器的酒保泰勒德顿在哪。

泰勒德顿不在，这句话等于泰勒德顿无处不在，我把手肘搁在吧台上，还能感受到他留下来的余温。

便捷酒店衣柜里自带的浴袍都白得像裹尸布，不是耶稣的裹尸布，是金字塔里的那些木乃伊们的裹尸布。我一生中套着这些浴袍的时间加起来长到画家们会尝试着在我死后偷走我的尸体*。每次我拨通酒店前台的电话，叫客房服务时，都在祈祷下一个把餐车推进来的人是泰勒，我甚至可以咽下任何一碗他递过来的奶油焗汤，无论里面加了什么玩意。

我有七天没有合过眼了，没了泰勒我无法入眠。

泰勒式的荒诞真理。

泰勒帮我系上的领带。

泰勒的睡前故事，无论是哪个孩子听过了，就再也不能在他们的成绩单上拿“A”了。

我尝试着参加陌生城市的陌生互助会，梅毒，他们叫它超越未来，听起来像是什么爆米花科幻剧集。折叠靠背椅上围了一圈的十四个人中有九个是性瘾者。那个准备和我拥抱的家伙胸牌上写着查尔斯，谢顶的查尔斯，细手细脚，皮肤白得像被铅漂过的查尔斯，和他拥抱时你的手指可以碰到你另一侧的后背，张嘴倾诉时舌尖上爬了两颗舌下疳。当他问我为什么没哭，那两颗肉红色的小型肿瘤就在他的嘴里跳动。

“我们是不是在哪里见过？”他说。

我哭不出来，我的眼睛干涩得要命，像是快要死了一样在我的眼眶里跳动。如果把失眠症具象化，它看起来会像是一片流沙，陷进去后你得到的不是黑甜的死亡，而是绝望的永生。

他告诉我，那些性瘾者们会在飞机航行到平流层的时候走进厕所，解开她们的发带，脱下昂贵套装裙和衬衫，把它们挂在身边的挂钩上，然后坐在马桶盖上，对着壁橱上扭曲的反光检查自己的乳房形状。接下来她们会把插销拉开，等待着下一位意外闯入的倒霉蛋，你要说是幸运儿，也可以。

一些人会吓得把头低到胸口前，闭着眼睛连声道歉，退出这个以九百公里时速前进的性爱房间，另一些人会反手把插销拉上，跪下来舔她们湿润的蜜穴。

后者的比例远比你想象的要高。

查尔斯就是在一位有着娇小乳房的金发婊子那中了招，那个有着烟灰色眼睛的丰腴贵妇揉着自己的奶子，叫得整架飞机都听了个遍。当查尔斯拉上裤子走出那扇门，半个机舱的人都在厕所前排着队，准备进去和那个婊子来一炮，男人，还有几位女性。

“我猜她经常这么做，所以我现在才必须得站在这里。”他说。

“有时候还有男孩。”

那是一场短途飞行，并不起眼的中产阶级夫妻和他们十七岁的孩子就坐在他的前座，他能透过座椅的缝隙看到那个孩子微红的耳廓。半个小时后那个刚成为了社区明星球员的高中生脸抵在飞机卫生间里的真空窗旁，身上只套着球鞋和小腿袜，口水直滴到乳头上，一只手使劲的撸着他的鸡巴，另一只手插在自己的屁眼里。

我想起我和泰勒的初遇，他提着他的手提箱去了趟洗手间，然后再也没有回来。

然后查尔斯问我为什么沦落到这里，他想听我的故事，最好足够色情，这样他就把它作为今晚自渎的素材。

于是我告诉他，我想和我的父亲做爱。

下一站是美格斯菲尔德机场。

我推开洗手间的门，矗立在三万尺高空上的厕所，更多的人把它当成移动的妓院。里面已经站了一个人，泰勒裹着他那件边缘已经开始发白的旧夹克，对着洗手池抽烟。

他低头把烟头摁熄在水池里，然后皱着眉头问我怎么哭丧着脸。

他是故意这么问的，他知道我是为了什么双眼乌青，脚步虚浮，歇斯底里的从一座城市飞到另一座城市，把自己折腾得看起来像只烂掉的水果，泰勒无所不知。他咧开嘴笑，露出他野兽一般的牙齿。

我凑上去吻他，他的尝起来又辣又苦，那是因为他的嘴里还徘徊着那只被他杀死的香烟的幽灵，他的双手磨蹭着我的肩侧，像是默许，也像是鼓励。

“你看起来糟得像那些从飞机上掉下去的蓝冰。”泰勒说。

我是杰克落在地板上的皱巴巴的长裤。

泰勒用他的鸡巴把我往上顶，我必须踮着脚来避免他在我的肠子里凿出一个洞，我的太阳穴因为充血突突直跳，额头烫得吓人，喘出来的气在真空窗上凝成了一层膜，外面的云层和太阳隔着两层玻璃看起来像一锅熬烂了的粥，他把我操成了预备喷发的活火山。

我不知道为什么那天我踏进那家俱乐部分部，我从没见过的酒吧老板会摸着我的屁股，贴在我的耳朵旁边问我什么时候可以和他再干一次。

你有没有考虑过别的可能性，你要知道百分之四的长期失眠患者同时患有短期失忆症，泰勒说。

我是乔撞在舱板上的后脑勺。

那些蓝冰其实是人们的排泄物，在地面上时你大可直接旋下马桶的旋钮，让它们全都滚进下水道，而在狭小的飞机上，他们只能让这些玩意流到一个小隔间里，再给它们用上除臭用的蓝色化学药剂。

如果发生了意外泄露，那些买了机票的排泄物就会被冻成蓝色的冰块，在地心引力的作用下往下跌，跌到底。

泰勒的手指紧紧的箍着我的腰侧，他让我靠在舱门上，于是他每操一次，门板都会绝望的咣咣作响，我必须得咬紧手腕才能让自己不会被泰勒的老二捅得尖叫出声，不会在铺天盖地的快感里晕厥。他的皮衣把我的乳头磨得生疼，他像是想用鸡巴把我从中间破成两半，他把我变成了一个不知廉耻的婊子，在三万尺高空中不管不顾的和他做爱。这扇门的另一面有三百个人坐在座位上看着他们的安全手册，假装没有听到厕所里的人在干什么。

查尔斯走出门，看到半个机舱的人在门前排起了长队。

“噢。”泰勒挑了挑眉，装模作样的表示惊讶。

我低头看，泰勒的肚子上有什么东西还在往下滴。

他把我操得只靠后面就射精了。

我糟得像那些从飞机上掉下去的蓝冰。

蓝冰第一次出现是在1975年，落在了一户人家的后院。

此后的每一年，世界各地都有关于蓝冰的新闻。

1995年，一根柱状的蓝冰把一个正在散步的女人钉死在草地上。

这些昂贵的排泄物结结实实的把她的肠子串在了一起，你可以很容易的在旧报纸里找到那张邪恶的照片。那根冰柱笔直，坚硬，坚决的矗立在草坪上，看起来就像是一根长矛，古人们会用它来扑杀鼷鹿。

科技进步就是社会倒退。

这个故事里还有另一个意思，你的生命一文不值，任什么东西都能把它毁掉，泰勒说。

泰勒的阴茎还深深的埋在我的体内，整个世界都在跳动，泰勒的老二也在我的屁股里震啊震。乘务员在广播里的声音冷静得像是她已经死了两万次。飞机遇气流影响，请乘客们回到座位上并系好安全带。泰勒坐在马桶盖上，让我往他的鸡巴上坐，一切都在旋转，旋转，上下跳动。泰勒的手肘狠狠的磕到墙壁上，他痛叫了一声，也许是叫出来的是我，我们撞成一团，我们的额头碰到对方的额头上。

泰勒射了进来，我的眼前都是彩色的细碎的噪点，像坏掉了的电视显示屏，我的舌根因为高潮了太多次发麻，控制不住的涎水滴到泰勒的胸膛上，泰勒伸手把它们擦掉。

泰勒把我屁股里他射进去的精液挖出来。

我想起我和泰勒的第一次做爱，我们的初遇，我跟着他一起进了洗手间。

我想起我为什么喜欢把飞机上的旅伴叫做一次性朋友。

同样一次性的还有避孕套。

泰勒用大拇指把我的眼泪抹掉，“别哭啦。”可是我还是在止不住的啜泣。哭啊哭，我想像爱丽丝一样用眼泪把自己淹死。我通过那一层泪水的薄膜瞅着泰勒，他看起来像是怜悯，又像是不耐烦，我爱泰勒，泰勒爱玛拉，我没了泰勒就活不下去，而泰勒顶多只是有些喜欢我，才会出于怜悯和我上床。

泰勒反而笑了起来，他说世界上没有人会比他更爱我。

这是泰勒的玩笑里最恶劣的一个。

他叹了口气，“别哭啦，宜家男孩，你我都一文不值，但是我们至少拥有彼此。”

他说他无论离开谁都不会抛下我，他的吻轻得像鹅绒被套。

“你需要好好休息一下。”

我在泰勒的怀里闭上了眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> *中世纪时画家们会碾碎木乃伊的肉，加上白沥青和没药做成颜料。


End file.
